Blessed Curse
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: Based on "Beauty and the Beast" Sesshomaru is cursed to be a hanyou, unless someone can melt his heart of ice by the new moon. Impossible, right? But when Kagome comes, Sesshomaru finds himself falling in love with the one thing he hates most! SessKag!
1. The Curse

[A/N]

Yume: Hey, this is Youkai Yume, under a different pen name.

CF: You might all be wondering why we're reposting all of our fics

Yume: Yeah, well the reason is because some bitch decided to report one of our stories, deleting our account, and now I have to start from scratch once more. All fics will be reloaded, again, including this one.

This story is based on "Beauty and the Beast," ideas and original planning for this fic is by Sanosuke Hidane, Thanks! You're the best! By the way, this is not an AU fic! It just follows the "B & B" fairy tale, but is still in the "Inuyasha" universe!   
  
**[Disclaimer]:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own "Beauty and the Beast." But worst of all, I don't own Sesshomaru. So please, this story is all I have, don't take it away from me.

* * *

**Blessed Curse   
By: Youkai Yume**

****

**Act 1: The Curse**

****   
  
His kingdom was laid out before him. Lush green forests stretching as far as the horizon, where the setting sun kissed the mountain terrain. Humans and demon alike trembled at his feet. He, Sesshomaru was the ruler here, the Lord of the Western Lands, and anyone who valued their lives knew that respect was demanded of the demon lord. It was either that, or their lives.   
  
Sesshomaru held his chin up proudly as he surveyed his lands. He had everything that he wanted, with the exception of his father's fang, the Tetsusaiga. But that, he knew sooner or later, would also become his as well. So why wasn't he happier? Why is there a part of him that told him he was missing something? That he felt empty, and alone?   
  
He scoffed at his sudden thought. He was always alone to begin with, and it was because of it that he was where he was today. He had never accepted help from anyone, and as for the feeling of emptiness. . .well, that was just a figment of his imagination. For he, Sesshomaru, felt nothing.   
  
The taiyoukai was brought out of his thoughts when the scent of earth, bones and death was caught in his nose. He let out a low growl when he recognized the scent. 'Inuyasha's undead bitch.'

* * *

Kikyo's midnight tresses blew in the wind, as her faithful soul stealing demons whistled around her form. Her chocolate brown eyes cold and unfeeling as she stared straight ahead, not sure where she was headed. A sickening smile tugged at her lips when she thought of Inuyasha. Perhaps it will be today that she would finally be able to drag him to hell with her. Kikyo's feet brought her to the entrance of a seemingly large castle.   
  
Her smirk was wiped from her face when she sensed a powerful demon aura surrounding the castle, and was further displeased when she spotted the demon whose aura belonged to. Kikyo's eyes were reduced to tiny slits when she realized that it was Inuyasha's half-brother.   
  
"What are you doing in my lands, wench?" He asked her coolly, although she heard a slight snarl at the end of his question. She stared at him coldly.   
  
"What I do here is none of your business, now leave me be before I stick a purified arrow through your nonexistent heart." Sesshomaru growled at her response.   
  
"Bitch, show some respect!" He spat before lunging his poison claws at her. His claws met serpent skin, as Kikyo's soul stealers blocked her from his attack. She jumped a few yards back, readying her arrows, eyes full of contempt. She could tell that he showed just as much hatred towards her, even though they had barely met.   
  
"Tell me, whelp, why do you hate me so?" She asked him in an almost mocking voice.   
  
"Because you're Inuyasha's bitch of a dead miko!" he stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kikyo's eyes twinkled in malice.   
  
"I feel nothing but hatred for that traitor! And I know you hate him as well," he eased his attack stance on her, golden eyes staring at her, waiting for her to get to her point. "We should not be fighting each other, but instead fighting HIM. It will benefit both of us, I will finally be set free from this world with Inuyasha, and you will be rid of your half- brother."   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red when he heard this. How dare she try to use him?! The selfish bitch, a human no less! His claws ached to spill her blood.   
  
"Wench! I will not lower myself to work with a lowly human, not to mention one that no longer has the right to walk this earth!" He went to take another swipe at her, but she had put up a barrier around herself. She smirked maliciously at the demon lord.   
  
"Hmmm. . .I thought you would've jumped for the opportunity to kill Inuyasha."   
  
"He will fall at my hands, and mine alone!" He was even further enraged when he saw Kikyo's face light up with amusement.   
  
"You spoiled brat of a demon prince! You think so highly of yourself, not lowering yourself to working with humans! Do you really hate them so? Does the thought of socializing with one disgust you THAT much?" She began to laugh now.   
  
Sesshomaru snarled. She, was laughing at him! 'She will be dead by tonight, I swear it!' Kikyo ignored him and continued.   
  
"Your heart is frozen in ice, incapable of love. You think you're better than humans, but the truth of the matter is you envy us. Because we are able to feel, something that you will never be able to do, and that is why you hate us so. Because we have the one thing that keeps you from being complete."   
  
Each word she said sent a blow to him, and hit home. He tried to block it out. She was wrong. He would never envy humans! They were beneath him! Yet, why was it that he felt the emptiness rise again? Enough. He had heard enough.   
  
"Die!" He said coolly before striking her with his whip of light. It broke through her barrier, and lashed at her, sending her plummeting to the ground. He looked down at her as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Hatred exchanged between dead miko and taiyoukai.   
  
"Any last words?" He said triumphantly, resisting the urge to smirk at her. Kikyo's eyes became clouded with shadow, a malevolent grin gracing her cold lips.   
  
"Curse you, Sesshomaru." She breathed. "I curse you! To become that what you hate! No! To become what Inuyasha is, a hanyou, so that you will feel the pain of belonging nowhere! The spell can only be broken by a human mate, who is able to melt your heart of ice. Until then, you are to stay a hanyou!"   
  
Sesshomaru gave out a feral growl, ready to kill her right then and there. His hand instantly flew to Tokijin, but before he could unsheathe it, a sharp pain flowed through his body, paralyzing him. He was surprised to find himself glowing purple.   
  
"Bitch, what did you do to me?!" He gasped, as he felt his (although still sharp) senses become duller. His fangs and nails became less sharp also, and his tail disappeared altogether. A stinging sensation graced his cheeks, as his stripes were no longer visible, and he only had his crescent moon as a demon marking. Kikyo looked pleased.   
  
"I have already told you, you're a hanyou." Sesshomaru howled in rage, lunging out to attack her, but her soul stealers had already carried her away. He watched in fury as she flew off into the distant midnight sky.   
  
"You have until the next new moon to lift the curse, if you fail, then you will turn into a full human. I hope you suffer, you insolent puppy!" With that she let out a maniacal laugh before fading into the night. 

* * *

"Ohayo Kagome-sama!" The villagers greeted Kagome as she walked through the bustling village. Everyone was in a cheerful mood today, and she was glad to say that she was too. Today, she was able to fully relax and not have to worry about jewel shards or Naraku.   
  
Her ebony locks swayed in the wind, and she sighed in contentment. 'Everything's just so peaceful, if only it was like this everyday.' Kagome continued down the road, heading for Kaede's hut. It was unusual for her to be here and not looking out for jewel shards, but Inuyasha, surprisingly, thought they needed a break after a brutal encounter with Koga and the wolf tribe just the other day.   
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered his name under her breath. He was acting. . .strange since yesterday. He was definitely more protective, more like possessive! She figured it was because of what happened with Koga.   
  
He had, again, tried to take her as his mate, except yesterday, he was VERY close to achieving his goal. Kagome was so scared that she honestly thought she was going to be raped! But she knew Koga wouldn't do that, despite how much he claimed to be devoted to her.   
  
She was shocked when Inuyasha had rescued her, that he had not gone into a line of accusations and insults. Instead, he showed to be quite understanding about it, and had been really nice about the whole thing! It was all she could do to not try to say, "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the REAL Inuyasha?" But she figured, hey, this was probably the only time he'll be nice so why spoil it?   
  
But then again, he had been really mean also. Not to her, just everyone else that came close to her. Everyone meaning all males. Kagome was slightly freaked out when Inuyasha looked like he was going to murder Miroku for hitting on her. 'But it's Miroku! He knows it's just the way that he is!'   
  
Kagome let out a sigh, why was he such a mystery? Honestly, she could never figure him out.   
  
"Well, I can't say that I don't enjoy getting all the attention from him, but lately it's kinda been annoying!" She thought aloud to herself. She pondered over this thought for a while. Shouldn't she be happy that Inuyasha is finally showing some sign of affection? But then, why does she feel like it's so wrong? Not to mention, his possessiveness was way over the top!   
  
He even considered going to her time to kill Hojo when he overheard Kagome talking with Sango that she was asked on a date by him. And he was serious too!   
  
Just when she was about to reach Kaede's hut, she was swept off of her feet and found herself on a nearby tree. She looked up to see who had carried her up there.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Kagome, I have something I have to tell you."   
  
**End Chapter**

* * *

Sorry, it will take a while to get the shakiness off, and no new updates until I get everything straightened out. Really Sorry

Please Read and Review! No flames please! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY FICS, E-MAIL ME ABOUT IT! 


	2. The Proposal

****

[A/N]

Yume: Thanks again for all of your support. I promise I'll try to get everything to get back on track on this site.

CF: And Yume is sorry that this fic is a bit wobbly at first, but this was written when Yume first started.

Yume: Yes, and I'm not changing a word.

****

[Disclaimer]: Inuyasha's not mine(sigh) This story idea isn't even mine either, all rights belong to the brilliant Sanosuke Hidane! Except for the Inuyasha part, that goes to Rumiko Takahashi (isn't she just sooooo lucky?)

===****

Blessed Curse   
By: Youkai Yume   
  
Act 2: The Proposal

Kagome could sense that Inuyasha was extremely nervous about something. She settled down on the branch and sat next to him, awaiting his response.   
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" He turned to look at her, his eyes intense as he reached to hold her hand. Kagome was slightly surprised at this, but focused her gaze on him.   
  
"Kagome, I. . ." he traced circles on the back of her hand, pausing to mull over what he wanted to say next. She became tense, what was going on? And why was he holding her hand like that? What was even stranger was that she didn't get the usual warm tingly sensation that came whenever he touched her. 'Must be a sign that something is out of whack. . .'   
  
"Ah, heck! I'm no good at this kind of stuff!" He scratched his head furiously, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.   
  
"What stuff?" She inquired. He shifted his gaze back at her.   
  
"I'm just gonna come out and say it! Kagome, I want you to become my mate!" Kagome's eyes became as wide as saucers. Her mouth hung open in shock, as she continued to stare at him as, not believing what she had heard.   
  
"Y-y-you WHAT?!" She managed to sputter out after ten seconds of processing in the information. "I must've heard wrong, 'cuz I just heard that you wanted me to be your, your, your. . ."   
  
"Mate?" He finished for her, his eyes set firmly on her. She stared up to him, studying his face to see if he was joking. But there were no traces of deceit, only honesty. 'But, it can't be.' Inuyasha could tell she still didn't believe it. He became slightly angry at this. Didn't she want him?   
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?! You think I'm joking?! Kagome, I thought that you. . .you cared about me," he averted his eyes from her. Why, she wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because he was hurt. She immediately became washed over with guilt.   
  
"Inuyasha, it's not that! I do care about you. . .a lot," she added with a slight blush. He turned back to look at her, his amber eyes urging her to go on. "It's just that, well, this is all just so sudden. I mean, just a couple of days ago, you were insulting me calling me all sorts of names, and the next thing I know, you're proposing to me." She lifted her head so her sapphire orbs met his. "Why the sudden change?"   
  
He shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks becoming a handsome color of red.   
  
"Because I. . .I love you, Kagome. Is there any other reason I need?" She blushed at this. Happiness welled inside. Did he really love her? It would explain his recent behavior, but it's just too sudden, even for someone as bipolar as Inuyasha. She searched his eyes for the confessed emotion, but found none. They were warm and comforting, but there wasn't any real love, only something she saw close to possessiveness.   
  
Her heart sank at this. Even if he DID love her, there was still one more issue that was nagging at the back of her head.   
  
"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, her voice shaky upon mentioning the miko's name. Inuayasha's grip on her hand became tighter.   
  
"Forget about her! I only want you! Geez, what does it take?" He asked, frustrated.   
  
"But, I can't! I have to know if you're only doing this to replace her! You loved her first, and you made a promise to her! Please tell me the truth Inuyasha, do you love me, or do you love Kikyo?" Kagome tried to blink back tears that were beginning to prick at her eyes. She knew what the answer would most likely be if he were truly honest. But she just had to know.   
  
Conflict could easily be seen in his amber depths. He didn't want to decide. But it didn't really matter, right? Because, he was in love with Kikyo's soul, so if Kagome was her reincarnation, then isn't she Kikyo too? Besides, he didn't want anyone else to touch his Kagome.   
  
"Don't do this Kagome, I said I loved you, and I meant it! I want you as my mate and mine alone! No one else's, and especially not that stupid wolf!"   
  
"Koga?" She glared at him. "Is this what this is all about?"   
  
"I don't like other people touching what's mine!" He covered his mouth when he realized how that must've sounded to her. Kagome felt her anger rising. 'What's his?!'   
  
"So THAT'S how you think of me? I'm property? A THING that you own?!" Her cheeks were burning red, waiting impatiently for his answer. Inuyasha tried to think of an excuse.   
  
"That's not what I meant, I just. . .well, I just don't want anyone else touching you, that's all. You're mine and that's that!" He looked at Kagome, who had her bangs shadowing over her eyes, fists clenched into balls.   
  
"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Kagome screamed in fury. She was slightly pleased when she heard a sickening thud that signified Inuyasha's body impacting into the ground. "How dare you! I can't believe you'd say something like that! That's not love! That's-That's-GRRRR!"   
  
She jumped off the branch, landing next to Inuyasha's subdued form, his usual muffled curses could be heard.   
  
"You know, if you weren't lying in the dirt, I'd slap you! But I think I'll save it for later!" She huffed before stomping off. Soon, Kagome began to sprint, in hopes of getting as far away as possible from Inuyasha. Something hot and wet slid down her cheek as she ran.   
  
'Oh great, now I'm crying over that bastard!' She wiped furiously at her tears, but found that they just kept coming. 'I was a fool to even believe, if only for a split second that he loved me.' She suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.   
  
'But was that what I really wanted?' Kagome wasn't sure. Did it really feel right when he said it? When all the thoughts of being with him flooded her mind? Did it all really fit? Somehow, she knew what the answer was. 'I knew it wasn't meant to be, and yet, yet I still hoped that it would all work out. I'm such an idiot!'   
  
"Kagome!" Her head swung in the direction of the voice. A big brown ball of fluff launched itself into her, and she caught it, stumbling a bit before regaining her balance. She smiled sweetly down at the kitsune pup.   
  
"Hello, Shippo!" Kagome did her best to sound cheery.   
  
"Hi! Where are ya going? I heard you screaming earlier, what's goin' on Momma?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.   
  
"It's nothing, Shippo-chan, Inuyasha and I just had another one of our stupid fights, that's all." The little kitsune looked curiously up at her, and examined her face.   
  
"Were you crying, Momma?" he touched the tear streaks that were still lightly visible on her face. She grasped his small hands in her own, and kissed his forehead.   
  
"It's not important, hey, why don't you go and play? You know what? Kaede wanted more herbs, so why don't you take Kirara and find some? I'll catch up as soon as I get a couple of things from my bag." She suggested. Shippo stared at her with his big orbed eyes before answering her with a big "Kay, kaa-san!" and running off into the direction of the forest.   
  
Kagome watched as her "pup" went. 'Forget about Inuyasha! It's a beautiful day, and I'm gonna enjoy it!' Her heart lightened a bit at the thought, as she headed towards the hut where she left her giant yellow bag.

===

"There's some more over here, Kirara!" Shippo pulled out the little plants with all his might before it finally gave way and released the earth. Little specks of dirt flew into his hair, which he wiped away instantly. He held up the piece of vegetation proudly for Kirara to see, but face faulted when he got a closer look at it.   
  
"Awww, it's just a weed!" He threw it aside and pouted. Kirara gave a comforting "meow" before sniffing around for more herbs.   
  
"I wish Kagome would hurry up, I don't know what's what around here! They all look the same to me!" Shippo began to poke one, as if to see if it will give off some sign that said, "Hey, pick me! I'm a herb!"   
  
After some time had passed, he looked around to see if Kagome or Kirara was there. He pounced around the clearing, hoping to spot the fire cat's fluffy white tails. Shippo heard a distant "meow" in the distance, and decided to follow it deeper into the forest.   
  
"There you are, Kirara! Wow, are these herbs? Good job! Let's pick 'em!" With that he excitedly began to uproot all the growing vegetation in the area, hoping that Kagome would sort them out later.   
  
He was so caught up in what he was doing that he almost missed the growl that Kirara emitted. He turned to look at the cat, and found that she had her fur standing up, and baring her fangs.   
  
"What is it?" Shippo sniffed the air around him for any sign of danger, and panicked when he smelled the scent of hungry wolves. He whipped his head around, and was horrified to see at least twenty wolves emerging from the bushes.   
  
They growled in bared their fangs, drool dripping from their hungry mouths. Shippo edged closer to Kirara, who was now burning her bright flame as she transformed into her giant cat form. He instantly scrambled onto her back, clutching her creamy white mane.   
  
"Those wolves, kinda smell like. . .Koga's pack?!" His mind raced with questions, what were they doing here in Inuyasha's forest? Did that mean he was somewhere nearby to capture Kagome?   
  
He was instantly brought out of his thoughts when he heard their vicious snarls. Shippo trembled in fear now. They were going to attack. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, one of the wolves lunged itself at them, fangs and claws ready to kill.   
  
Kirara gave out an angry roar before tackling past it, her flames scorching its fur.   
  
"Yeah! That's the way to get 'em!" Shippo cheered as Kirara continued to plow through the pack of hungry wolves, running past them and deeper into the forest. 'I think we lost them,' Shippo thought, and turned his head around to find that he was sadly mistaken.   
  
"Kirara! Run faster!" He yelled frantically, as the wolves chased after them relentlessly. The fire cat put on a new burst of youkai speed, and left the wolves behind in the dust. Shippo felt momentary relief, before he heard a distant howl that signified that it was calling more of its kin.   
  
Shippo tugged on Kirara's mane, and urged her to go on.   
  
"If we don't keep moving, they'll catch up to us!" The fire cat mewled in exhaustion. They had been running for a long time, and now that he noticed, it was getting quite dark. The pale moon hung in the hauntingly dark midnight sky, and the branches of the trees cast eerie shadows into the night.   
  
Shippo shivered slightly. Something else that he noticed was that he wasn't in Inuyasha's forest anymore. The land was new to him, and wherever he was, he definitely didn't want to be there.   
  
"I miss Kagome! I wanna go back!" He complained. But Kirara trudged on, her senses alert once more as she smelled the wolves approaching closer with renewed determination.

===

"WAAAAAH!" Shippo cried as the wolves nipped at his dangling feet. He hung desperately onto Kirara's tail, who was now slowing down from her exhaustion. Koga's pack had caught up to them alright, and now there were more of them!   
  
Dark shadowed trees blurred past them, as they ran blindly through the new terrain. Shippo began to throw his illusionary magic randomly at the wolves, hoping that it would slow them down. It worked, for about ten seconds.   
  
All of a sudden, they came to an abrupt stop. Shippo looked surprised over Kirara's head, and realized why. They were teetering on the very edge of a cliff! He gulped when he realized how far the bottom looked like it was going to be if he dropped.   
  
He gave an even louder gulp when he remembered there were hungry, vicious wolves behind them. They all lunged in at once, and Shippo braced against Kirara for dear life, waiting for the ripping and shredding of the wolves' fangs and claws.   
  
But it never came, as Kirara leaped over the hoard of wolves, surprising all of them. Some fell to their death as they went over the cliff in their charge of attack. It surprised Shippo too, for he was thrown back from the leap, and landed on the hard earth with a thump.   
  
His eyes shot open to see Kirara roaring and running off into the woods, leading the pack of wolves away from the kitsune. Soon, there was no one there but himself, and the howling wind.   
  
"Kirara?" Shippo cried silently into the woods for the fire cat. When he realized she wouldn't come back, be began to cry. 'Please don't leave me all alone!' Soon, little tiny droplets fell onto his blazing red hair, and he groaned when he realized it was beginning to rain, and hard.   
  
'Gotta find shelter, maybe I can find Kagome and the others in the morning.' With that he trudged on, sniffing in the hazy rain for any sign of protection from the wet weather. In the far off distance, he saw a giant looming shadow that looked a lot like a castle or mansion.   
  
"Maybe I can stay here for the night." He easily slipped through the giant gates with his small body, and gasped when he got a better look at the dark domain.   
  
"Whoa! It's so big. . .and scary looking. . .but this is no time to be picky! I gotta get inside before I get a cold!"   
  
**End Chapter**

===

Please **Read and Review**! No flames please. 


	3. The Intruder

[A/N]

Yume: Thanks for all of your support, and I apologize for the long in between updates.

CF: Thanks for the reviews! And sorry if this story again, seems shaky at first, but remember, This was done in Yume's early monthes. 0

[Disclaimer]: If you were to sue me, you'd only get 47 cents. Yes, I'm THAT poor. You try saving money with the allowance that my cheapskate parents give me! So, trust me, it's not worth it.

* * *

Blessed Curse

By: Youkai Yume

**Act 3: The Intruder**

The grand, fine furnished oak doors creaked slowly open, allowing the soaking wet kitsune pup passage into its dark, gloomy interior. Shippo shivered slightly, he wasn't sure if it was because he was cold, or because this place gave him the creeps.   
  
"H-Hello?" He said in a rather small voice, though it was enough to send echoes throughout the halls. No answer could be heard, so he decided to explore the castle a little bit more. 'Hopefully, no one lives here, and if someone does, I sure hope they're friendly!'

* * *

Cinnamon eyes followed the kitsune pup as he continued his exploration, hidden in the dark shadows of the castle's pillars and walls. She tried to stifle a giggle at seeing how cute he was. Oh, how she just wanted to cuddle the adorable thing! But she refrained from doing so, on account that she didn't want him to know that she was watching. . .yet anyway.   
  
"Rin!" The little girl whipped her head around upon hearing her name. She saw the familiar green toad who always looked after her, and he had his annoyed mask on as usual. "What are you doing, girl? I told you not to wander off by yourself! Sesshomaru-sama would have my head!"   
  
Rin put a finger to her lips, motioning him to be silent.   
  
"Shhh! Jaken-sama has to quiet!" She whispered. The green toad only scowled at her. He approached the little girl, who was still crouched on the floor behind the large marble pillar.   
  
"You can't tell this Jaken what to do-mnph!" He was immediately cut off by Rin's small hand around his beak-like mouth. She signaled him to be silent once more before pointing over her shoulder. His already large eyes became even larger.   
  
"An intruder!" he gasped, "We must get rid of him at once, before the master finds out!" They both looked back at the kitsune, who was now shivering and sneezing slightly from his still drenched clothing.   
  
"Wait, Jaken-sama! Rin thinks it's sick!" She said with extreme concern. Jaken glared at her.   
  
"I don't care! You know how Sesshomaru-sama feels about trespassers!" Rin glanced over at Shippo again, who let out another sneeze and mumbled,   
  
"Why me?" She gave Jaken a pleading look.   
  
"Aw, Jaken-sama, have a heart! Rin will take care of it!" Rin exclaimed rather loudly.   
  
"Shhhh!" Jaken hurriedly tried to cover her mouth in an attempt too silence her. But that was unsuccessful, as she bit down on his tiny green hand.   
  
"OW! STUPID GIRL!" He screamed out, but quickly covered his own mouth when he realized his outburst. 'Damnit!' he cursed, as Rin was now sputtering and wiping her tongue on the collar of her kimono, screaming,   
  
"Eeeew! Jaken-sama tastes bad!"

* * *

Shippo's head spun around to the direction of the voice. Someone was there! Why hadn't he noticed? He sniffled a bit. 'Oh yeah, stuffy nose.' He was trembling slightly, was the thing going to eat him?   
  
"W-Who's there?" He asked shakily, although he tried to sound brave. "I'm warning you! I'm a powerful demon, so, if you try anything, I-I'll. . .I'll beat you up!" Shippo falsely threatened, hoping to scare it away.   
  
What stepped out of the shadows however, was far from being a bloodthirsty, kitsune pup eating youkai. His big turquoise eyes widened when he saw a little girl about seven approach him in a red kimono. She had her hair in a cute half ponytail on the side of her head, and she wore a big toothy grin.   
  
"Really? You look too kawaii to beat up Rin!" She exclaimed. Seeing as she didn't pose as any real threat, Shippo decided she was okay.   
  
"Hi! My name's Shippo, do you live here?" He asked. The girl nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Hai! Rin's name is Rin!" She ran over to where Shippo was and immediately began petting his tail. He 'eeped' at the sudden move, but found that he quite liked it.   
  
"It's so fluffy and kawaii!" Rin giggled. Suddenly, a certain green toad ripped her away from the kitsune.   
  
"Don't touch it, you baka!" He yelled, and turned to glare at Shippo. "And you! You shouldn't even be here! You must leave, or I'll roast you with my staff!" He threatened, branding his two-headed staff at Shippo. Much to his own surprise, Shippo didn't flinch, but rather went closer to examine him. His eyes narrowed in concentration.   
  
"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He asked, and Jaken only glared at him.   
  
"Like I would be associating with common whelps like you! Now leave, or I will be forced to remove you myself!" Shippo said nothing at this, but instead sneezed and wiped his nose.   
  
"Eew! Don't spread you germs!" Jaken screeched, but was quickly silenced when Rin yanked the staff from his hands and hit him over the head with it. The toad fell swirly-eyed onto the ground, sporting a huge lump on his head.   
  
"Jaken-sama's mean! Shippo-chan has a cold!" She grinned at him, who gave her a nervous smile in return. "S'okay Shippo-chan! Rin'll take care of you, and make you ALL better!" With that she began dragging him away into a room where comfy chairs and pillows were propped up. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and gave Shippo warming relief to his shivering form.   
  
"Wow! This is great!" Shippo excitedly examined the room with keen interest, before plopping into the biggest and comfiest chair he could find. Rin giggled and plopped into a nearby chair herself.   
  
"What are you doing?!" They both turned their heads to see a rather disoriented Jaken fuming. "You can't sit there! That's the master's chair!"   
  
"Aw, lighten up, Jaken-sama!" Rin looked at Shippo, "Are you hungry?" His ears perked up at the mention of food.   
  
"Yeah!" He exclaimed, and before he could say anything else, Rin had clapped her hands together. Immediately, a rather aged looking cat youkai appeared. Her face was kind and shone with wisdom, and her long gray and silver hair was tied in a neat bun in the back of her head.   
  
"Yes, Rin?" She asked the little girl.   
  
"Can Nira-san get Rin and Shippo food?" Nira looked questioningly at her.   
  
"Shippo?" She looked questioningly down at the child. Rin only gave her usual toothy grin and pointed to the kitsune that sat in the huge chair.   
  
"Hi," he greeted shyly. Nira only smiled at him, she loved children, and was more than pleased to make the little kit more comfortable in this lonely castle. She had been assigned by Lord Sesshomaru to look after Rin when he went away, since Jaken wasn't always suited for the job.   
  
"Of course you can have something to eat! Would you like some tea, dear?" She asked Shippo kindly. His eyes shone with gratitude and hunger.   
  
"Yes, please!" Shippo rubbed his small hands together in anticipation, and within seconds, servants had brought in trays and dishes filled with food and drink. The children stared at the feast with wide, hungry eyes, before digging in.   
  
All the while, Jaken was fuming in the background, ranting on about how the master would kill them all for this. His cries were ignored, as everyone went about eating, leaving the poor toad forgotten. (A.N. You think that he'd get used to it by now. . .)

* * *

His golden eyes stared out into cloud-covered gray skies as tiny droplets pitter-pattered against his window. Sesshomaru found himself doing this a lot lately, almost thinking that if he gazed out long enough, the sky would lift the heavy feeling of loss from within his soul.   
  
Letting a sigh escape his lips, he looked down at his hand, his now almost human hands if it weren't for the slightly sharpened, but in his opinion, dull claws. A growl formed from the back of his throat. He hated this, this feeling of being weak, of having tainted blood. Was this how weak Inuyasha always felt? Ever since that wretched bitch cast that curse upon him, he was doomed to forever be a hanyou. Worse, a human if he is unable to find a mate by the new moon, and it had already been ten days.   
  
What's more, his mate had to be a human also. 'Never!' he thought. 'I will never go as far as to shame myself and my mother for lowering myself to take in a human mate!' Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration.   
  
He knew that if he was to abide by this rule, then he had sealed his own fate. He was doomed to become that which he hated, for all eternity. It was hopeless; there was no other way. He knew, he had tried searching for one, but was unsuccessful. His hand went to rub his temples, and soon slowly moved to cover half his face in exhaustion.   
  
'Besides, what human would want to come near me, with my reputation?' His thoughts had been interrupted though, when a strange scent reached his nose. It smelled of fresh pine and a sweet scent that he was unable to identify (chocolate). He also sensed it to be a youkai.   
  
Sesshomaru knew that he smelled it from somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember where. He let out a growl. Well, whatever it was, it was trespassing.

* * *

"Ah! I'm sooooooo full!" Shippo patted his satisfactory full stomach, wiping off the remaining rice morsels off his face. Rin giggled at him, and mimicked patting her own stomach as well.   
  
"Rin's full too!"   
  
"Great! Now that we fed you, might I suggest that you GET OUT!" Jaken yelled at the kit. The old cat youkai merely waved his demand away.   
  
"He has just eaten, and besides, it is still cold outside. At least let him stay the night," she offered. Nira grinned when she saw Jaken give a sigh of defeat.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama will not like this," as soon as the words left his lips, the doors swung open with such intensity and force, that the flames in the fireplace had been extinguished from the cold rush of wind.   
  
There, in the doorway, stood the dark, but unmistakable silhouette of the taiyoukai of the West. His golden eyes shone in fury in the silent darkness, sending everyone in the room cowering under his gaze, including Rin. A low, feral growl emanated from his throat, demanding an explanation upon seeing the kitsune pup.   
  
"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken crawled out cautiously, "Please forgive this lowly Jaken! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!"   
  
"Silence!" He bit out in his cold, velvety voice. Shippo shivered slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room and it's inhabitants before falling onto Shippo. The kitsune pup froze when his cold golden eyes met his, and before he could blink, Sesshomaru was right in front of him, and held the poor fox dangling by his tail. He whimpered in fear at his nearness to him.   
  
"Kit, you are trespassing," he said coolly. Shippo hadn't realized that he had shut his eyes, and when he slowly opened them, he was met with the sight of a very irritated and very angry demon lord. 'Gulp.' He looked with fearful eyes at Sesshomaru, and even in his state of complete terror, he noticed that there was something different about the taiyoukai.   
  
Deciding this wasn't the time to think about such petty thoughts, he focused back on his life and death situation.   
  
Sesshomaru glared at the pup in his grasp. Yes, he was familiar alright. This is the same little fox that accompanied Inuyasha. He growled at the thought of his half-brother, earning another wave of shivers to go through everyone in the room. He was about to lift his claws to kill the little kit, when his mind suddenly clicked to another thought-Tetsusaiga.   
  
"I could kill you this instant, you are aware of this, are you not?" He said indifferently, and Shippo nodded miserably at him. "But, instead, I'll spare you, for reasons and purposes of my own."   
  
With that, he took the little kit with him, and began to walk out of the room.   
  
"What're you going to do with me?" Shippo asked in a shaky voice. The demon lord did not turn to look at him, but said,   
  
"I plan to use you as bait to gain the Tetsusaiga." The doors closed with a creak behind him, leaving Rin, Nira, and Jaken alone in the dark room.   
  
After a few moments passed, Rin turned to look at Nira, who she had clung onto the entire time.   
  
"Nira-san? Will Sesshomaru-sama hurt Shippo-chan?" She asked with teary eyes. Never before had she seen her Sesshomaru-sama look at anyone with such terrifying eyes. Well, she had to admit that he was a little moody since the weird lady came and cursed her Sesshomaru-sama.   
  
The aged cat could only look down sadly at the child.   
  
"Let's get you to bed, deary."

* * *

Kagome walked down the dusty path that lead into Inuyasha's forest, hoping not to have too much trouble finding Shippo. It had been some time ago that she had sent him herb picking, and she hoped that he didn't get bored waiting for her.   
  
When she finally reached the forest though, she saw Shippono where in sight. She began to panic when she saw wolf paw prints on the ground, hundreds of them. 'A pack? Don't tell me that he was ambushed!' She was overcome with fear for Shippo now, where had he gone?   
  
Just when she was about to resort to going back to Inuyasha for help, she heard a weak mewl coming from the bushes. She quickly turned around to see a very scratched and bruised Kirara.   
  
"Kirara! What happened?!" She rushed to the fire cat's side, as it slowly transformed back into its' chibi form. It gave her an apologetic look and whimpered in pain when she took it into her comforting embrace.   
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Please, Kirara, where is Shippo?" she asked it gently. It meowed at her, and lifted it's head in the direction of the forest. To her surprise, tiny little mushrooms began popping out of the ground and wailing loudly. 'Shippo's distress calls!'   
  
The trail of mushrooms lead deep into the forest. Kagome's mind was set. She quickly went to retrieve her bow and arrows, before heading out in search of her lost pup, Kirara cradled in her embrace.   
  
**End Chapter**

* * *

Yume: THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!

CF: Which we only ask for you to do it again! But please, no flames.

PLEASE

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!

I

I

I

V

V


	4. The Deal

**[A/N]**

Yume: Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to finish my manga.

CF: THANKS so much for all of your reviews and support!   
  
**[Disclaimer]:** I own Inuyasha as much as I own that passing grade for Math Analysis. That's right! Never gonna happen! (Sob)

* * *

**Blessed Curse**

**By: Youkai Yume**  
  
**Act 4: The Deal   
**

He cried, he cried for all his damned luck. He cried because the stupid wolves decided they wanted him for a snack. He cried because he was foolish enough to enter this dark castle that turned out to be Sesshomaru's. He cried because he was now kept prisoner in this musty old dungeon. But most of all, he cried because he missed Kagome.   
  
"Momma," Shippo whimpered into the dark recesses of his dark prison, "Please come find me."

* * *

Her knuckles grew white as she gripped her bow tightly. Ominous clouds hung above her, and the wind howled angrily, whipping mercilessly at her shivering body. She snuggled closer into the fire cat's body, in an attempt to warm herself. Kirara purred comfortingly to her, and Kagome smiled.   
  
"Yeah, we'll find Shippo soon enough, and then we can go home." They continued to follow the wailing mushrooms, which still popped up over the autumn colored leaves that covered the forest floor. They had been doing so for about a whole day now, and still they had not found him. 'Shippo, please be safe.'   
  
For what seemed like an eternity, the trail finally stopped in front of a large, elaborate gate. Behind its bars stood a dark, but beautiful castle, in which a sad, melancholy air hung about it. Kagome climbed carefully off of Kirara's back, approaching the foreboding gates.   
  
"Here?" She muttered to herself, staring dazed at the castle. 'Shippo couldn't possibly be in here, could he?' But somehow her senses just told her that he was. Although she dreaded the thought of having to search for him in a place such as this, she was silently grateful that he wasn't in some wolf's belly.   
  
Kagome cautiously opened the gates, stepping into the castle grounds. She swallowed, approaching the looming mansion with each step. She also realized that she was alone. Looking back, she saw Kirara still waiting outside the gates.   
  
"Coming?" The fire cat shook its massive head, transformed back into it's smaller form in a fiery blaze, and jumped into a nearby tree, meowing it's protest. "Creepy even for you, ne?" Kagome smiled at her, as she heard apologetic mewls. "It's okay, just wait for me here, okay?"   
  
Turning back to her present obstacle, she sighed and continued forward, all the while praying for the safety of her little kitsune.

* * *

The giant doors closed behind her with a startling "thump!" She jumped a bit before looking around at her surroundings. The inside, she examined, was much like the outside. Forebodingly beautiful, with a heavy sadness seeped in its' walls.   
  
Kagome shivered. Who could possibly live here? It obviously wasn't abandoned, seeing as everything, although seemingly untouched, was unusually clean. 'Must be someone rich,' she concluded. No matter, as long as she found Shippo safe and sound, this place could've been an old shack for all she cared.   
  
She proceeded to walk the dark, lonely halls, in which only a couple of flickering candles illuminated her way. Seeing as everything was so quiet, perhaps this castle really was empty. Or maybe everyone's out on vacation.   
  
"Shippo-chan?" she called out warily into the dark shadows. Her voice bounced upon the elaborate walls, the melodious sound echoing even into the deepest of the castle's interior. No one answered, nothing but her continuous echoes. She shouldn't be surprised. I mean, what if Shippo couldn't even hear her from wherever he was, if he was indeed here.   
  
Another chill ran up her spine. Why did she get the tingling sensation of being watched? And if she was being watched, why was the person hiding? Was it the person who lived here? Could the person possibly be mad for trespassing? But just as quickly as the uneasy feeling came, disappeared.   
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder, expecting someone to be there. Dark shadows. She shook the feeling off. 'Just find Shippo, and get out!' She reminded herself. With that, she quickened her pace, calling out the kitsune's name once more.

* * *

"Nira-san! Nira-san!" The aged cat youkai turned to the direction of the overly ecstatic child. "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Rin began to dance in circles around her, skipping and spinning in joy. Getting slightly dizzy, Nira stopped the little girl with her slender tail, gripping her shoulders gently.   
  
"Rin, what is so exciting that you cannot tell me in a calm manner?" Rin settled down a bit, but could barely contain her excitement, as she continued to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet.   
  
"Nira-san, there's a pretty lady in the castle!" She finally answered. The cat's eyes widened for a brief moment in silent hope, before easing down again. 'It couldn't be,' she thought. Afterall, Rin was known for having an overly active imagination.   
  
"Rin-san, it does not do well to make up such ridiculous stories," she chided gently. Rin's shoulder's drooped. That wasn't the response she was hoping for.   
  
"But Rin's not making it up, Rin's telling the truth! Rin saw the pretty lady, honest!" Nira ruffled the girl's hair affectionately.   
  
"That's enough, Rin, I don't want to hear any more nonsense! Besides, it's way past your bed time," With that, the cat youkai, although aged, collected Rin into her arms and started for her bedchambers. She could barely contain her chuckle when she heard a small disappointed sigh escape the child's lips.   
  
Just then, one of the servants ran towards them, wearing the same face of excitement as Rin was earlier.   
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, Kotori?" Nira asked the rushing servant. She looked surprised at her for asking such a question.   
  
"Oh! Nira-san, did you not hear?" She asked, a twinkle gleaming in her eyes. She shook her head.   
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"There is a girl in the castle!" Nira's eyebrows furrowed. Surely, the servants couldn't be THAT gullible as to believe the child's story.   
  
"Let me guess, you heard it from Rin?" Kotori looked confused at this.   
  
"Rin? No, I saw her with my own eyes! And I have to admit that she is rather beautiful for a human girl!" She spoke, still in a rather excited tone. "Don't you see, Nira-san? She is here to break the spell!" She beamed at Nira before running off and telling the other servants of the news.   
  
Nira was left staring dumbfounded after her. There really was a human girl in the castle. It wasn't a lie. 'Perhaps our luck is finally beginning to change. . .' A slight tug on her kimono brought her attention to the little girl at her sleeve. Giving her a toothy and rather smug grin, Rin giggled happily.   
  
"See? Rin told Nira-san!"

* * *

Kagome now stood at the bottom of a staircase. Unlike the rest of the castle, this particular part seemed less elaborate than the rest of the interior. She gazed nervously up into the dark shadows that seemed to swallow the rest of the elevating steps. If it were up to her, she hoped never to climb them, but the image of Shippo constantly surfaced into her mind, urging her on.   
  
'Somehow, I know he's going to be at the end of these steps.' As this single thought resounded again and again in her head, she swallowed, and steadily began her journey up the flight of stairs. The candle held in her hand was the only light that she possessed, the little flame flickering eerie shadows onto the walls.   
  
It was when she was halfway up the stairs that she heard it. The barely audible, but unmistakable sound of a crying child. 'Shippo!' Her heart raced, he was there! Kagome was now running up the steps, barely able to contain her excitement of being able to hold the little kit once more.   
  
"SHIPPO!" She called out to him. She could hear his cries slowly dying, only to be replaced by hopeful pleas.   
  
"Kagome! Momma! I'm here!" She ran even faster at hearing his voice. Happiness filled her. He was alright! But as soon as she had reached the top her heart fell. It was a dungeon room, cold and achingly haunting in its dark shadows.   
  
"Momma. . ." she heard him whimper. Kagome turned her head in the direction of the voice. She nearly cried at the sight of him, her little pup.   
  
"Oh Shippo-chan!" She threw herself against the bars, holding tightly to the cold metal as her surrogate son came into view. His clothes were dirty and torn, his face still stained from his dried tears, and his eyes glistened with new ones that threatened to spill.   
  
"Are you all right?" She asked worriedly, he sniffled, wiping away his tears.   
  
"Hai," he answered, and Kagome almost smiled. He tries to be so brave. Shippo approached closer to the bars, and leaned his head upon them.   
  
"I'm so glad you came, I knew you would come for me, Kagome. . ."Kagome's tears finally gave way, and she reached out her hand to stroke through his red mane.   
  
"Of course I would come for you, Shippo-chan. It was my fault in the first place that you're here. I should have never left you alone. . .forgive me," Shippo's eyes widened and he clasped her hands with his small ones.   
  
"No, Momma, it's not your fault! I wandered off too far!" Kagome wiped her tears away.   
  
"Who did this to you?" She asked, anger beginning to rise. Shippo's eyes shone with fear at the question. Before he could answer, Kagome had waved the notion aside.   
  
"Doesn't matter. What's important right now is to get you out of here!" Shippo nodded, but suddenly caught the scent of something in the air. He became frightened, his eyes bore into Kagome's in a pleading look.   
  
"No, Kagome, you have to get out of here, or else HE'LL get you too!" He batted her hands away, and Kagome stared, startled at his sudden outburst. "Please, leave me Momma! Hurry!" But she only clung onto him tighter, shocked that he would even ask her such a thing.   
  
"No, I won't leave without you!" A sudden chill ran up her spine, as the presence of a demon became evident.   
  
"Foolish miko, you should have heeded the kit's warning," a smooth velvety voice echoed off of the prison walls, causing Kagome to shudder. Slowly, she began to turn her head in the direction of the cold voice. Her eyes widened when she saw the taiyoukai of the west step out from behind the dark shadows. The few rays of moonlight from the tiny little window filtered through, illuminating his stoic face.   
  
She gasped.   
  
"S-Sesshomaru. . ." she whispered his name, fear laced her voice. This was Sesshomaru's castle, she had begun to realize. His golden eyes glinted in the dark, and even if his face remained emotionless, she could tell he was angry.   
  
"You," he addressed her, "Are Inuyasha's wench are you not?" He inwardly smirked when he saw her tense. It was striking how closed she resembled the woman that cursed him so many nights ago. Sesshomaru scowled at the memory. 'But this one,' he glanced at her, 'is different. . .'   
  
"My name's Kagome!" She bit out, but stopped when he gave her a cold glare.   
  
"Does it look like I care for your name? You are trespassing on my lands, on my property, you are lucky I don't slaughter you where you stand." Sesshomaru was slightly surprised that she was not frightened by his remark, but instead did not back down. She stood up.   
  
"Please Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome gazed with him with her sapphire orbs. He couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them. Shaking off the feeling, he continued to glare impatiently at her. "Please, let Shippo go."   
  
He merely scoffed at her request.   
  
"I think not, human. He is my prisoner, and shall remain so until I feel he is deserving of freedom," He answered coldly to her. "Besides, I have a use for him." Kagome narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him.   
  
"And what about me? I trespassed too, aren't you going to lock me up?" Her tone was unwavering, almost persistent. Still, he answered her indifferently.   
  
"I have no use for you, I will permit you to leave. I suggest you do so before I change my mind."   
  
"But Shippo-"   
  
"Is to stay with me." His voice became harsh and final.   
  
"Is there nothing I can do?" She asked him, sadness evident in her voice.   
  
"There is nothing." He bit out to her, and with that, he turned on his heels to leave, not wanting to see the pained expression on the girl's face. Why he didn't, he wasn't sure, he usually enjoyed watching other people suffer. Well, it doesn't matter. Just when he was about to leave the room, Kagome's voice rang out to him. What she said would stop him dead in his tracks.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, please take me instead!" His head turned to look at her pleading eyes. This was her last resort.   
  
"No, Momma! Forget about me! Go back home, where you'll be safe!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as Kagome's eyes shone with silent resolution.   
  
"You," Sesshomaru scoffed at the silly notion, but his tone softened when he began to realize what lengths she would go to in order to save her friend. "You would. . .take his place?"   
  
"Yes." She answered, her voice firm. Sesshomaru was silently amazed at how loyal she was. Again, more protests could be heard from the little kitsune, as the two continued to ignore him.   
  
Sesshomaru's mind began to race. Perhaps she could be useful afterall. Inuyasha cared for her more than he did for the kit, and would be guaranteed to come for her. Tetsusaiga would soon be his! Not to mention, she is a miko, right? Perhaps she knows a spell that could break his curse, and if she didn't, what if she could break it the other way? 'No, impossible,' he thought. But she could prove to be useful nonetheless.   
  
"If you agree to stay, then you must promise to remain here, forever." Kagome's eyes shone with conflict. 'Forever?' She looked down at Shippo. Her mind made up.   
  
"I promise," Her eyes closed to prevent tears from spilling forth.   
  
"Deal," Sesshomaru agreed almost immediately, walking briskly past her as she fell to her knees, covering her face as she began to sob quietly. He felt a sudden pang of guilt, and considered for a moment to just release both the kit and miko. But shook the absurd idea off. He would not show weakness or sympathy, especially to a human.   
  
Upon unlocking the prison door, the kitsune ran past him and embraced Kagome in a tight hug.   
  
"No, please Momma, take it back! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Kagome looked sadly down at him and stroked his hair.   
  
"Don't worry, Shippo-chan. I'll be alright," Before she could say anything else, Sesshomaru pried him away from her warm embrace and carried him away.   
  
"Kagome!" He struggled against the demon lord, who held his grip firm. Kagome reached out a trembling hand, as if trying to grasp the kitsune once more, but their forms were soon lost to the darkness as Sesshomaru took him away to the front gates.   
  
Kagome curled into a ball, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as her chest tightened in pain. 'Shippo. . .'

* * *

"Let me go! Kagome! Give me back Kagome!" Shippo continued to struggle in Sesshomaru's grasp. He stared coldly down at him.   
  
"Silence, kit!" He bit out to him. Awaiting the front doors were Ah and Un, the two headed dragon. It raised its' head expectantly at it's master. Sesshomaru tied Shippo and strapped him onto the dragon's back.   
  
"Take this runt and drop him off in Inuyasha's forest." He commanded it. Ah and Un grunted and took off, taking a wailing Shippo into the starlit night. He stared emotionlessly after it's retreating form. Somewhere within the castle walls, he could hear the sound of a crying miko, engulfed in her own sorrow, and his golden eyes glinted, for just a brief second, with guilt.   
  
**End Chapter**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Yume: I apologize for any grammatical errors on this chapter.

CF: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Do it again! Only, no flames please.

PLEASE

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!

I

I

V

V


End file.
